Mon Chiot et Mon Amour
by Cat gurl151
Summary: Kiba and Hinata have been on team 8 together for a long time now. What happens when a puppy longs for love?
1. Poetry

Mon Chiot et Mon Amour

A KiNata Production

Dedicated to my 

dear friend Somber

disclaimer: I do not own naruto

OOOOOOO

Chapter 1: Poetry

OOOOOOO 

The forest was still, quiet. Hinata listened as the leaves danced in the wind, making a gentle hush sound. She stood for a second more, eyes closed, before she heard the first kunai being thrown. Opening her eyes, she summoned forth her Byakugan and used her own weapon to defend against the assault.

Breathing heavily, she allowed herself a small mile before the serenity of the forest was broken once more as she defended against an ambush of kunai. She defended herself easily, not breaking a sweat. On the third time, she felt a little worn, but continued on until finally, well after dark, Kiba and Shino stepped out from the bushes.

"Come on Hinata-chan, let's go get some food." Kiba smiled, tilting his head. Akamaru barked cheerfully in agreement from atop Inuzuka.

Hinata giggled and stepped forward to pat the dog. "Alright" She bonded after the two boy's excitedly, she a little exhausted from training.

As they were walking, Shino suddenly stopped, looking up as a formation of beetles passed by over head. "I must go," He spoke softly, following their movement with his eyes. "Those are the rare Yukirata beetles. This will be my only chance for another five years."

"Would you like for us to come?" Hinata questioned softly, also following the bugs with her gaze.

"You will scare them away…or slow me down." With that, Shino started off into the woods again, leaving behind the rest of team 8.

"Guess it's just the two of us?" Kiba smiled and took Hinata's hand in his own. "Come on, there's this really cool place I want to take you to, but it closes soon!"

Hinata blushed and looked at their connected hands as she was led through Konoha. "Kiba-kun," Her face heated up as Kiba glanced back at her after his hood fell.

"Yes?"

The sight took her breath away. She felt like she always did when ever Naruto was near her. "N-nothing," She stuttered and tripped over her feet.

A few seconds later, they arrived at a medium sized shop and they walked in together. On stage, there was someone reciting poetry and Hinata listened as she was led to the table. Once she sat down the man finished and instead of clapping, everyone snapped their fingers.

"Wow," Hinata breathed and watched as a woman this time summed up her courage and stood on stage. The woman spoke in soft tones, telling a story about a boy and girl in love, and Hinata was breath taken. When the woman finished, Hinata almost clapped, but caught herself and snapped her fingers instead. "I like this place-"

Kiba smiled and opened his mouth to make a remark; however, someone tapped his shoulder lightly. "Kiba-kun," It was a young boy. "It's your turn."

Kiba gulped and smiled again at Hinata. "I'll be right back."

She smiled softly and watched as he walked shakily to the stage. The young dog like boy stepped up to the microphone and in took a shaky breath before he spoke in a scared voice. "_Sakura blossoms fall, kunai's are thrown. Divine she looks, standing there. Quiet and kind, gentle and sweet, she is my. Everything. Please, let her be my everything._"

Finger's sapped and Kiba blushed bright before walking off stage, his hair glowing in the dark black light. "Did you like it?"

Hinata glanced down at Akamaru, who had chosen to fall asleep in her lap. "It was very nice Kiba-kun."

Kiba's cheeks flushed once more and he joined Hinata at the table once more. "So, what do you want to eat?"

OOOOOOO


	2. Fleet on Foot

Mon Chiot et Mon Amour

A KiNata Production

Dedicated to my 

dear friend Somber

disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

OOOOOOO

Chapter 2: Fleet on Foot

Kiba watched as Hinata's expression turned to an amazed one. And all by poetry. She would start to clap every time before catching herself, and she would giggle too every time. It was an adorably thing to watch and it made Kiba's heart melt.

"Hinata-chan," He spoke softly, "It's getting late."

Hinata looked longingly at the person at the microphone before sighing. "Yes, we should go,…thank you for bringing me here."

The Inuzuka flushed bright red. "Wanna come again tomorrow night? I have another poetry reading scheduled; you can come and tell me what you think of it? What do you say?"

She smiled as he helped her to stand. "I'd like that," Came her quiet reply as she pet Akamaru, who was back on Kiba's head. "When do you wish to come?"

Kiba gave her a brilliant smiled as he escorted her down the almost empty Konoha street. "I don't know really. How about we go after training tomorrow? I mean…if Shino's back to train tomorrow…"

Kiba was graced with a smile from Hinata. "I am sure he will be back soon." The Hyuuga looked over her large estate. "I would offer you to come in; however, I am sure everyone is fast sleep by now. Thank you again from dinner. It was pleasant." She bowed down and flashed a bright smile before skipping off to her home.

The dog like boy stood for a second, his heart beating rapidly, a faint smile gracing his lips. "Maybe…" He whispered, earning a confused look from Akamaru. "Just maybe…I might have a chance."

OOOOOOO

"Where is he?" Kiba growled out. Hinata and he had been waiting from Shino at their usual spot for at least a half an hour now.

"Maybe he is not coming? Perhaps we should train without him?" Hinata suggested from the ground; she was playing with Akamaru.

"How? I can't suddenly throw twice as many kunai. It wont be training; it'll be a waste of time on both of our behaves." Kiba growled once more and plopped down next to the dark haired girl. "Do you wanna do something else?" He suggested, gazing at the rising sun.

"We should really train, Kiba-kun. Kurenai would be upset if we did not train while she was in the hospital."

"She wont even know,"

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata exclaimed, giving him a flabbergasted look. "That is not the point. You know she feels bad about not being able to be here…I'm sure she would feel worse if she found out she can't take missions anymore because her genin can't behave in her absence." Hinata stood back up. "Come on, Kiba-kun, Akamaru…let's do _something_ at least."

"Why can't you be like that on missions?"

The girl blushed bright red. "Wha-what?"

"You never really are ready and rearing to go, you know? But now that we're by ourselves, no mission, you are confident and ready for anything. Why is that?" Kiba knew Hinata was probably staring at the ground, a depressing look on her face, but he had to ask, he had to know why she hadn't been able to pass even one mission even though she was such a great ninja. He refused to look at her, knowing he would be undone if she started to cry, so, he kept his gaze focused on the sky.

"You,…" The Hyuuga replied quietly. "You give me courage, Kiba-kun."

He looked at her amazing, and found she was indeed looking to the ground, avoiding his eyes. "Me?"

"You never doubt me or my abilities, you always tell me I can do it…when ever I go on a mission, there's no one reassure me. I need you sometimes, Kiba. You and Naruto both." She admitted quietly, wiping tears from her eyes before they could fall.

"Oh…me and Naruto huh?" Kiba sighed and looked to the ground. "Maybe he can help us train then?" The boy suggested in a melancholy voice. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it at all."

Hinata shook her head and she turned her gaze to Kiba, flashing him a brilliant smile. "No, let it just be you and me for a change, hm?"

"M'k." Kiba smiled. "How about we race then? To the lake, last one there…has to wash Akamaru for a week?"

Hinata giggled. "You do that anyway, Kiba-kun."

"Alright then…if I win, you have to wash Akamaru, if you win I…-"

"Have to write me a poem," Hinata cut in, standing up. "Please? If I win, you write me a poem."

Kiba, too, stood and nodded his head. "Sure, I'll write you a poem."

"Alright…threetwoonego!" Hinata yelled, running into the woods. "Looks like you better start writing!" She called after him.

Kiba stood and stared for a moment. "That's not fair!" He yelled, chasing after her into the thick woods. He only hoped he could catch of to the swift girl before she reached the giant lake.


End file.
